User talk:Frostty1
Weapon and charm collectors (ancient history) Hey Frostty1, what have you done with Weapon and charm collectors? I see you've done something, the recent changes shouts that at me, I can't visually see what though! Can you explain it please, slowly, i'm very tired =P Skuld‡ 05:44, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :There was an update and the items/stats of the items that the collectors were offering, had changed. I updated the collector pages with the current (at that time) items/stats of the items info. Frostty1 00:56, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Messing around with tables (ancient history) I also would like to know why you are messing around with all the tables and putting dashes in the empty fields. All it seems to me that you are doing is making the tables look bad. If there is a good reason for this please enlighten us. --Rainith 05:53, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :I wasn't "messing around with all the tables". SOME tables had dashes in the empty fields and SOME DIDN'T. I was doing the OPPOSITE of "making the tables look bad", I was trying to homogenize the tables, to make them all look the consistent. I can see that even a year later, the collector tables are still inconsistent. As an example (prior to someone 'fixing' them)... ::This table uses dashes in empty cells. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/General_collectors_%28Kaineng_City%29 ::This table leaves empty cells blank. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/General_collectors_%28Jade_Sea%29 ::This table uses None in empty cells. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Collectors ::This table uses N/A in empty cells. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Armor_collectors_%28Southern_Shiverpeaks%29 :Personally, I think tables with blank spaces look unfinished and tables with "N/A" or "none" look cluttered. Frostty1 00:56, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Resurrect (Action) Resurrect (Action) isn't a skill, so it shouldn't be under "related skills." If you want to link it from an article, it'd be under "related articles" or "see also," whichever the S&F page says to use. --Fyren 20:24, 13 October 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for pointing that distinction to me. I was just following an example I have previously seen. Glad you took the time to let me know the correct format. Frostty1 12:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Moved edit Hey Frostty, I've moved your edit from Diessa Icon to its talk page. --JP 06:04, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for moving that... I didn't notice I was on the wrong tab. Lol... I was just so freaked out over the possibility of having 60%+ longer monk enchantments... if I had of kept the OG focus. Frostty1 12:21, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Brain fart? On the "Editing" pages, I just noticed some formatting buttons above the editing box area. Ummm... were these buttons always there (and I just never noticed them)? Or are they a recent addition? Frostty1 05:45, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Nope always there :) --Xasxas256 06:15, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::Ahhh I was just testing you. Yeah yeah, that's the ticket... Heheh... I mean of course I knew it was always there... What kind of dunderpate could miss a helpful gwik function like that? *grins sheepishly* Frostty1 06:27, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::If it makes you feel better, I never use them. If you had JS turned off, they probably wouldn't appear. --Fyren 06:35, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::::I never use them either. I remember a while ago I explained to a user they could type ~~~~ to generate their sig and Gem added that you could use the signature icon on the toolbar and at the time I couldn't work out for the life of me what he was talking about! It also explained to me why everyone writes two hypens before the sig, it was a mystery to me before that! --Xasxas256 06:47, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::::Edit: Except you Frostty1, you haven't added the two hypens, see this is what happens when you don't use the toolbar, you've ruined the whole system now!! :P --Xasxas256 06:58, 23 November 2006 (CST) Your Sig That's a cool-lookin' image. What's it from?-Auron 05:34, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I think it's the class icon for the Rogue, from Wizards and Warriors? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 18:35, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::I think your image has to redirect to your userpage or your usertalk, per GW:SIGN. --Shadowcrest 23:30, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, it should. I did it for him. (T/ ) 23:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) How to... I know this isn't my talk page and all, but how do I make a sig image link to my user page? --Aldora 23:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :No worries, glad to offer assistance ;-) Go to the page that has your uploaded sig image and edit the page. :#If you want the image to be redirected to your talk page put, #REDIRECT User:Aldora :#If you want the image to be redirected to your discussion page put, #REDIRECT User_talk:Aldora [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 05:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for taking the time to respond. Your help is appreciated! -- --02:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Just some pointers about categories Hiya. Keep in mind that categories are by their very nature "lists", so there would be little need for a category to be a sub-category of Lists. Also, take care that you not create a cyclic reference, ie CatA is parent of CatB, who is parent of CatC, who is parent to CatA (A->B->C->A), or have unusual breaks in a category parentage hierarchy. Regards Wolfie (talk| ) 06:15, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)